happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hunter Hunted
Hunter Hunted is a HTFF Season 75 episode. Roles Starring *Flippy *The Clams *Irin Featuring *Amp *Handy *Howdy *Coconut Appearances * Giggles * Petunia * Nimbus * Lumpy * Mole * Licky * Renee * Hypno * Flaky * Dexter * Zee Plot Outside of Irin's house, Amp is waiting for Irin inside his car and is wanting to meet their other teammates at another town. They don't have much work to do in the morning. Irin then appears with her clams and enters Amp's car. Amp stares Irin angrily as she puts her clams at the back seat. In confusion, Amp tells Irin (by using his hands) that the two other teammates don't want to see The Clams. Irin regretfully understands what Amp is trying to say. Trying to controls Irin's emotions, Amp sends her with The Clams to the zoo. As they arrive at the zoo, Amp sees Flippy inside the zoo and then gives Irin his backpack (which is full of electrical items) for her safety. He now realizes about how easy to die in that town and leaves the town quickly to meet his teammates. Inside the zoo, Irin with her clams go around the zoo and see many animals. Her cheerful personality makes the clams very happy with her. As Flippy passes by The Clams and Irin, The Clams start to keep their eye on Flippy. Flippy, who sees a tiger inside the cage with Handy trying to tame and play with the tiger. He throws the ball, which is caught by the tiger's mouth, but it explodes by accident. The sound of the exploded ball makes Flippy flip out and turns into Fliqpy. Fliqpy enters the tiger's cage and kicks Handy's head into the tiger's mouth, which makes the tiger chew his head. Fliqpy breaks the cage and holds two metal bars from the cage. Fliqpy throws one of the bars straight into Giggles and Petunia, who are seeing monkeys eating their food. The metal bar impales both Giggles and Petunia at their head and sends them flying into the monkey area. The monkeys are surprised and happy to see Giggles and Petunia at their cooking fire, as the two tree friends look like skewered food put over a fire. The scene changes back to Irin, where she meets Howdy and chats with him at the bulls' area. Meanwhile, The Clams are on the bench behind her. The Clams see around the zoo to search for Flippy, but they then see the tiger chewing Handy's head inside the broken cage and the monkeys cooking Giggles and Petunia's corpse on the bonfire. Some of The Clams then leave the tank and search for Flippy while other clams stay inside the tank to protect Irin. Fliqpy then finds his next victim, Nimbus, paragliding at the sky. He brings his last metal bar and impales an elephant inside the area to make the elephant scream. Nimbus, who uses his ears to make him able to "see", bleeds his ear when he hears the scream and crashes into the gas station. He dies inside the explosion with Lumpy and Mole. Howdy, hearing the elephant screaming, rushes towards the area to see what is happening. Irin wants to follow Howdy but she realizes that 70% of her clams are missing. She starts to worry and tries to find the rest of her clams at the zoo. Most of the clams see Fliqpy beheading Licky with antelope horns (part of a disembodied head). Fliqpy now sees The Clams then runs away from them. He knows that he will lose to The Clams, but he will change his plans to fight back and kill all of them. He then sees bulls and knows how to deal with The Clams. The Clams chase and find Fliqpy only to see bulls charging toward them with Fliqpy on one of the bulls. Fliqpy uses Licky's head as his lasso to catch each clam. The Clams try to fight back and attack the charging bulls. Howdy, who aids the injured elephant, sees at what just happened and then tries to fight Fliqpy. He rides a rhinoceros and charges towards him with his lasso. The Clams now change their plans to save themselves from the charging animals. All animals inside the zoo are now uncontrollable and are starting to wreak havoc because of the fighting scene. Renee, at the horse area, is kicked into death by one of the horses but is then reincarnated into a horse only to be kicked again into death permanently. Hypno, at the ticket counter, wipes his crystal ball, then gets attacked by hyenas who want to get his ball. He's trampled into death by the hyenas and then has his body eaten by them. Flaky is at the chicken coop and screaming when she sees some chicks hopping around her. Still not aware what's happening around her, she's attacked by chickens and birds. Many birds are impaled at her quills, making her scream even louder, which attracts the monkeys to her. Some of The Clams return to Irin, who still tries to find the remaining clams. The direction of where some of The Clams came from attracts Irin to go into that area. Then, Coconut appears, running from that area, and gives Irin a warning to not go there. Confused about what just happened and being curious, Irin still wants to go towards the area but is blocked by Coconut. Coconut tries to protect Irin from getting into the dangers. Some of The Clams also agree with him, but her remaining clams are still not found. Back into the fight, both Howdy and Fliqpy are tied by their respective lasso. Howdy's rhino then charges and hits Flippy's bulls, which makes Howdy fly into the bull's horn, which impales and kills him. Fliqpy is also sent flying. He gets slammed into the ground because of that collision. Aware that he's now attacked by animals, he chooses to drop a grenade to blow up all animals in that area. The explosion makes both Irin and Coconut shocked. Coconut runs away, while Irin goes into the scene. She then finds Fliqpy (injured by the explosion) laughing maniacally with dead animals around him. Irin, who actually loves nature and most animals, sees all animals around Fliqpy dead as well as some of her clams. Fliqpy then sees Irin in front of him and tries to kill her. After seeing the whole scene, Irin changes her cheerful personality into a killer-instinct character. Her eyes slowly open, then she screams and rushes towards Fliqpy to make sure he knows what he did. She smacks Fliqpy's head with her glass tank and uses Amp's item to electrocute Fliqpy until he passes out. The glass tank shatters into pieces and impales Fliqpy's face. The remaining clams start to attack him alive. Fliqpy tries to run away, but his torso gets impaled by multiple bones. Lastly, his head is impaled by an elephant tusk that was thrown by Irin. Fliqpy falls into the ground (dead) and The Clams start to eat the whole corpse. In the evening, Amp arrives at the zoo with his two teammates, Zee and Dexter. The trio are shocked when they see the zoo's condition. Irin with her clams (without the glass tank) appear outside the zoo and happily enter Amp's car. Both Zee and Dexter, at the back seat, are speechless when they see the bloody Irin. Amp drives away from the zoo and shakes his head as if he knew what just happened. At the jungle near the forest, the monkeys bow to the traumatized Flaky as if she's their queen (they also give her a "royal" chair) because of her scream that attracted them before. One of the monkeys gives her a meal, which consists of two pieces of meat with a pink bow and a flower on it. Deaths # Handy's head is chewed by a tiger. # Giggles and Petunia's head are impaled by a metal bar. # Nimbus, Lumpy and Mole died in a gas station explosion. # An antelope is decapitated by Fliqpy to be used as a weapon. # Licky is decapitated by the antelope's horn. # Renee is kicked by a horse into death twice. She was reincarnated after the first kick then died after that because she's kicked brutally by another horse. # Hypno is trampled by a pack of hyenas and is then eaten by them. # Some birds are impaled by Flaky's quills. # Howdy is impaled by the bull's horn. # All animals inside the zoo (except the monkeys) and some of The Clams died inside the explosion. # Fliqpy/Flippy is badly beaten by Irin and is impaled by animal bones and an elephant tusk. The Clams then eat his corpse. Injuries # An elephant is impaled by a metal bar. # Nimbus's ear bleeds because of elephant noises before crashing into the gas station. # Fliqpy is severely injured after the explosion. # Fliqpy's head is smacked and is impaled by a shattered glass tank. He's then electrocuted and attacked by The Clams before his death. Trivia * This is a debut episode of Nimbus, Zee and Dexter. * This episode marks the first time Irin killing someone intentionally by herself. Some of The Clams also had their first death and were not responsible for any deaths in this episode. * It was shown that Irin opened her eyes (not widely) before showing her alter-ego. * Flippy is the only one who's responsible for all deaths in this episode, including himself. He is the one who started the havoc. * The first scene involving Flaky is similar to a scene involving her in "From A to Zoo". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 75 Episodes